dragon_ball_azfandomcom-20200214-history
Ize
Ize is the incredibly powerful brother of King Cold. He is a mutated version of Frieza's race. He has been trapped on a faraway planet for at least 90 years in suspended animation, stuck in the ice. After Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold were killed by the Z-Fighters, the Planet Trade Orginization went to look for Ize, who they had heard about "around the campfire." They eventually found him on Planet Lunest, trapped in the ice. They dug him out and he resurrected the Planet Trade Originization, taking the entirety of it under his command. Biography As a small child, Ize was hated by his brother, Cold. He was always one step ahead in his training, and was the first one to acheive Form 5. When Ize did that, he became to powerful, and killed his father, Lord Polar. Cold and Ize fought in a battle that destroyed their home planet. Cold managed to defeat Ize and banished him to Planet Lunest, where he was stuck in suspended animation for at least 90 years. When he broke out of the ice in his first form (which is technically his fourth form, but he never used the forms previous to that after he reached fourth form.), he looked completely different than he did before. His before pure white skin was a dark gray. His shiny purple skin was a deep blue. He was very different. He was adapted to the cold, and he could tell he was far more powerful. He decided to terraform the planet and make it his new home planet. Ize gathered up all the rogue Planet Trade Orginization soldiers and officers and made a new army. He chose the most powerful officer, Dradnus, and assigned him as his aide. He sent many soldiers out to find and conquer new planets to sell, to earn some money. Later, he learns of Earth, and that most of his family was killed by Saiyans. He thought that his most trusted advisor, Zenneck, could go to Earth, kill the fools, and get revenge on the family he hated. Zenneck would get them out of the way, so he would not suffer the same fate as his family. News arrives that Zenneck has been defeated by the Z-Fighters. Ize goes to Planet Helia, only to be stopped by several of the Z-Fighters. Leading to Ize's death at the hands of Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Dradnus, Ize's faithful aide goes to New Namek and bypasses Goten and Trunks by making the ship look like a small bandit ship. In reality though, he sends a couple of his soldiers as distractions for Goten and Trunks, while he can gather the Dragon Balls to wish back Ize. When Ize gets wished back, he is even more powerful than before. He goes to Earth with Dradnus and finds everyone the Z-Fighters care about. He kills them, only to be caught in a fight between him and Super Saiyan 4 Gohan. Gohan kills Ultra Ize in a rage. Techniques, Special Abilities, and Transformations Death Beam - Ize's extremely accurate signature attack. He fires a purple beam of ki out of his index finger, usually going right through the target. Ultra Death Shot - A variation of the Death Beam that uses the whole hand rather than just the index finger. He fires a purple blast of ki with perfect accuarcy, usually resulting in the same effect as the Death Beam. Supernova - A large ball of firy ki that is used to destroy planets. Double Ki Knife - An attack Ize uses in his third form that fires a large, knife-like ki blast, cutting through the opponent. Used to cut Uub over the shoulder, disabling him for awhile. Laser Slasher - A variation of the Double Ki Knife technique, but instead of firing the attack as a ranged technique, he uses it as a melee weapon, once again cutting the opponent. Telekinesis - The user can control objects with their mind. Blood Flash - An attack where Ize uses Telekinesis to pull the opponent forward onto his Laser Slasher, stabbing through. He throws the opponent onto the ground, and reaches into the hole in his stomach, and draws the blood from their body, gaining their energy. Used to kill Kaiyon. Mimicry - Technique that allows the user to mimic any attack they see. : Kamehameha - Ize uses this attack after seeing Uub use it while he is in his Second Form to show off. Body Breaker - Ize picks up his opponent and throws him into the air, then grabs him with telekinesis, and slowly breaks his bones. Used against Kaiyon. Fire Breath - Form 5 Ize uses this attack against Super Saiyan 5 Goku, catching his fur on fire. Firy Blast - Used against Super Saiyan Pan. He forms a ball of fire ki, and hurls it at his opponent, igniting in a firy explosion. Freezing Swirl Shot - Ize reaches into the sky, and a long, sharp icicle falls from the sky into his hand. He grabs it, and transforms it into a ice ki blast. He fires it and it hits Goku Super Saiyan 4, freezing him. Final Freeze - Ize forms a wave of light blue energy in one of his hands, firing it directly towards his opponent, creating a snowstorm on the planet and freezing the ground around him. Super Ice Breath - A blast of white ki fired from the mouth. Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Full Power Energy Wave - Ize uses this attack when Goku throws his Super Spirit Bomb, and he tries to push it back. Terraform - A technique Ize uses to make Planet Lunest survivable for his soldiers. He clears out the planet and uses Magic Materialization to make the planet better for life. Transformations Form 1 (Form 4) - Ize uses his race's Form 4 as his Base Form, as he has ascended past most other fighter classes in his race. He uses this to fight Pan, Uub, and Kaiyon until resorting to his second form for Pan going Super Saiyan. Form 2 - Ize transforms into this form to battle Uub. Uub defeats him in this form, requiring him to resort to his never before used in combat Third Form. Form 3 - Ize transforms into this form while fighting Uub. His power increases with this form even more than the other forms. He nearly defeats Uub, until he goes Super Uub. He kills Kaiyon in this form. Form 4 - Ize transforms into this form to fight Super Uub. He finally kills Pan and Uub in this form, immediately as he transforms. Goku arrives just before that and fights as a Super Saiyan 4 in a rage, until finally transforming into a Super Saiyan 5 Form 5 - Ize uses this form to combat Goku Super Saiyan 5. The fight is about even, until Goku uses Super Kaioken and throws a Spirit Grenade at Ize. Goku then charges up a Super Spirit Bomb, and sacrifices himself to kill Ize. Ultra Ize - Extraordinarily powerful in this form, he kills Videl, Android 18, Ura, Ure, and Yamcha in this form. Gohan goes into a rage, unlocking his Super Saiyan 4 potential, and he kills Ultra Ize. Images-3.jpeg|Ize Form 1 Images-1.jpeg|Ize Form 2 images-2.jpeg|Ize Form 3 images-4.jpeg|Ize Form 4 images-11.jpeg|Ize Form 5 images-5.jpeg|Ultra Ize